Mother's Day Isn't Just For Moms
by ElliotNOliviaSVULover
Summary: Another holiday for E/O has come and with it comes some more big changes. Can be read separately, best if you read my other holiday stories first as this goes along with them.


Meant to post this yesterday, site wouldn't let me though.

FINALLY!! I think my horrid over a month long writer's block is over. Woo-hoo!!

So, I know this is late, but oh well, I promised I'd get it up and so I am.

This is for all my readers for sticking by me through the dry spell.

Story takes into account all the rest of the past stories from the holiday series, A Merry SVU Christmas, And A Happy New Year, Cupid's More Than Just a Guy in Diapers, Luck of the Irish, An EO Easter, & finally April Fools? Phew!! That's a lot!! LOL Basically, Eli doesn't exist, Kathy & Elliot never hooked up again, and Simon doesn't exist either.

**DISCLAIMER: **I try and try and yet they're still just my playthings.

--

**Olivia's POV**

"Liv, you ready to go?" Elliot calls to me from the living room.

"I'll be out in two seconds." I yell back.

We're headed for our last walk through before closing on our new house in Queens. When we started looking at houses five weeks ago neither of us though we'd find something so soon. We chose Queens to look because of the kids and ironically enough our house is two blocks away from Kathy's.

"So I thought we could stop over and pick up the kids. They have been bugging to see the house before we move." He says as I come in the living room.

"Sure, sounds good to me." I reply.

Elliot reaches down and takes my hand, lacing his fingers in mine. The two of us leave our apartment and head for the elevator. Once we've reached the lobby we continue on to the parking garage and get in Elliot's SUV, him driving.

"The kids excited to see the house?" I ask.

"Not as excited as they'll be when they find out how close to Kathy's we'll be." He answers.

"You are so mean to not tell them yet." I chuckle.

Around a half an hour later we're pulling into the driveway to pick up the kids. Before Elliot can even get out of the car to go to the door all four of them are running out.

"Hi Liv!" Maureen says as she gets in, followed by the others.

"Hi guys! So who's ready to go see our new house?" I ask them.

"I am!" They all call out.

Elliot drives the two blocks separating the houses and pulls in the driveway of our five bedroom tan two story home.

"Dad, you never said you were moving two blocks from Mom's house!" Dickie exclaims happily.

"It was our surprise to you kids. We wanted to make things as easy as possible on all of you." Elliot tells them.

"Does this mean we get to stay over more often?" Lizzie asks excitedly.

"As long as it's okay with your mom, of course you can." I say.

Minutes later, Stephanie, our realtor shows up.

"These must be the kids I've heard so much about."

After complimenting the children she leads us all up to the front door and into the house. The previous owners moved out last weekend and the house looks so much bigger now that it's empty.

"Bedrooms are up the stairs, there's one for everyone, the master suite is mine and Liv's." Elliot tells the kids as they run off up the stairs.

"I think you made Lizzie's year moving here." I say before pulling Elliot over for a kiss.

He laughs and then we go to follow Stephanie to check out the house once more. After thoroughly inspecting each room both of us are satisfied that everything is in order.

"I spoke with the lawyers and we're all set for closing on Thursday as long as you give the final okay today. The home inspection report came back excellent as I'm sure you recall from the copy I sent and your lawyer said she received your insurance binder." Stephanie tells us.

"Sounds great to me. I think all that's left on our end is asking the final judges for their opinions." I say. "Kids! Come here please!" I call upstairs.

Moments later four pairs of footsteps are hurrying down the steps. I swear I haven't seen these kids this happy in years.

"What's up Liv?" Kathleen asks.

"Well you see, Stephanie was just telling your dad and I that our closing is set for this coming Thursday. I told her that first we'd have to get the final say from the four most important people involved in this. So, what do you guys say?" I ask nervously.

The four of them get together in a huddle on the other side of the living room. I don't know why I'm so nervous. It's not like Elliot and I wouldn't buy the house if the kids didn't approve. This is all just for show to make them feel included and even they're old enough and smart enough to know that. Before I have much of a chance to worry about it they break their huddle and come over to where the rest of us stand. Maureen, being the oldest and therefore their appointed leader, finally speaks.

"We can't wait to move it!" She exclaims.

Elliot finalizes all the details with Stephanie as the kids and I walk over to his SUV. A minute or so later he joins us and we head back to Kathy's. Practically before Elliot can get the car parked the kids are jumping our and running in the house.

"Guess what Mom!" I hear Dickie yelling as they all head in the house.

"I swear El, you'd never know those kids were over 10 years old the way they're acting today." I laugh, which causes him to laugh too.

Elliot and I get out of the truck and go inside to see Kathy for a minute. No way am I going to be rude especially now that we're practically neighbors.

"So I hear you're moving to the neighborhood." Kathy says as soon as we walk in the house.

"That we are. Both of us wanted a house instead of just the apartment and we though this would be best for the kids. Selfishly I was hoping to be able to have them over more this way." Elliot confesses.

"I'm sure something can be arranged to make that possible." She tells him.

"Thank you Kathy." I say. "We should probably get going though, lots more packing to do."

"Alright. 11:30 tomorrow morning for brunch, right?" Kathy asks Elliot.

"Yep. We'll see you there." He replies.

"Kids, come say goodbye to your dad and Liv!" Kathy calls out.

Within moments they're all back in the living room to say goodbye.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Kathleen tells us and I swear I catch her winking to Elliot.

I wonder just what she has up her sleeve here. Oh well, no time to think about that now. The other kids all say their goodbyes and we leave for home.

"So, you're going to be okay with having the kids around more, right?" Elliot asks as we're pulling down the street.

"Of course. I was the one who suggested looking in this neighborhood, remember?"

"Have I thanked you lately for that?"

"Hmm…I don't remember." I tease.

"I know you can't be all too thrilled to be living so close to my ex-wife."

"El, I've never disliked Kathy. Been jealous of what she had maybe. But I've never disliked her." I explain.

"Well no need to be jealous now. I'm all yours, the kids love you to pieces, and some day you and I will have our own." He assures me.

He takes his right hand and starts rubbing it in circles on my left thigh. He's learned by now that gesture calms my body. Soon we're back to our building and pulling in the parking garage. We go inside and up to our apartment to start packing.

"So how much do the guys dislike us for moving again so soon?" Elliot asks as we pack up the living room.

"Umm…" I stutter, turning bright red I'm sure.

"Livvie?"

"I…well…you see, the thing is…"

"What's the thing?" He asks.

"I didn't exactly ask them." I whisper.

"Excuse me?"

I know he heard me. Sure, I was quiet but he's practically on top of me right now.

"You heard me El." I say.

"So it's just the two of us then?"

"No, I never said that. I hired a moving company."

"Oh." He tells me with a bit of a sigh.

"I just couldn't ask again. I'm sorry."

"No that's okay, less work for us too."

Elliot then goes and gets up and heads to pick up the boxes from the kids' rooms and get them situated with all the other boxes in the living room. While he does that I go to start on the kitchen. For the most part we probably won't be home much during the week. Just about the only things I leave out are the coffee maker, anything in the refrigerator, two of any plates, cups, silverware we may need, and that's it.

Finally, what seems like half a lifetime later we're finished packing up. Our apartment looks so empty with just the furniture. I never realized we had so much other crap lying around.

"Shower and bed?" Elliot asks as the last box is set in the living room.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I tell him before starting down the hall to our bedroom.

Before Elliot's even undressed I've got the shower running and I'm about to step in. Today has been such a long day. Before we went to the house both of us were at the station. That on top of like three or four hours of packing and I'm majorly run down. Elliot finally steps in behind me.

"You look like you're going to collapse." Elliot states.

"Mmmhmm." I mumble with a yawn.

"Don't worry, tomorrow will be better."

We both get all washed up, step out of the shower, and get dried off before stumbling to bed naked.

"Goodnight El. I love you."

"I love you too baby." He replies, looking deep in my eyes.

Within moments we've both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I'm very peacefully sleeping when the alarm starts buzzing in my ear at 9:30. Somehow I don't remember setting the alarm at all. Oh well, either way I have to get up. We both do, we've got brunch with Kathy, Rob, and the kids in two hours.

"El, sweetheart, it's time to get up." I whisper as I lightly try to shake him awake.

"What time is it?" He mumbles, his voice sexy as hell with sleep.

"9:32, brunch is in under two hours."

"Okay. Go shower, I'll be right in."

I climb out of bed and walk in to the bathroom to get a shower. It's not until I'm almost done that he comes in finally, just as I'm rinsing my hair.

"Almost thought you weren't coming in." I say.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world. 'No man left behind.' I meant it." He laughs.

"So what took you so long?" I ask.

"That's my surprise." He tells me before going to wash up.

"Ohhkay? Well, I'm going to go get dressed."

"See you in a few, gorgeous."

Before I get out I pull him over for a deep passion filled kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too Livvie."

After drying off and lotioning up I walk out to our bedroom and see a new light pink sundress with a matching colour thong and strapless bra sitting on mine and Elliot's bed. Walking closer I see a piece of paper laying on top.

Liv-

Wear this for me, okay? You are so incredibly gorgeous. I can't wait to see you in this dress. I love you.

-El

If someone would've told me even six months ago that I'd be letting my partner pick out my clothes I would've laughed in their faces. Instead here I am gladly allowing it. By the time Elliot's out of the shower I've gotten dressed and am ready to blow dry my hair.

"Holy fuck!" I hear Elliot moan as he walks in the bedroom.

"You like?" I ask, doing a little slow turn to show off the whole dress.

"No. I love."

"Well Mr. Stabler, you'd better get dressed yourself. I've got to do my hair and makeup and then I'm ready."

He nods slightly and I go finish up getting ready to go to brunch. The last thing I do being to put on my jewelry Elliot's bought me over the last few months. Once I'm done I walk out to the living room where Elliot sits in the hottest looking navy suit with a light blue shirt and coordinating tie. Does he know what seeing him in blue does to me?

"Ready?" He asks, snapping me out of the trance I fell in seeing him.

"Yep, let's go."

We end up taking my car and are soon arriving at the Four Seasons for brunch. Much like with brunch on Easter Sunday, as soon as we walk in one of the Stabler girls comes running over. This time it's Kathleen.

"Liv! Daddy!" She calls out, pulling us both into hugs when she gets to us.

"Everyone here already Kat?" Elliot asks.

Kathleen nods, takes my hand in one of hers and Elliot's in the other. Okay? Immediately I turn my head to Elliot silently asking him what's going on with his 18 year old daughter. His response is just a smirk.

As Kathleen leads us into the room I'm suddenly noticing just who 'everyone' entails. There at the overly large table sits not only Kathy, Rob, and the rest of the Stabler kids. Also there is Alex, Fin, Casey, Chester, John, Susan, Liz Donnelly, and finally Don.

"El?"

Okay, something is definitely up. This was meant to be Mother's Day brunch with Kathy, Rob, Elliot, the kids, and I. There are definitely more people here.

"Sit down." He whispers, helping me into a chair next to Don.

As soon as I'm sitting down Elliot reaches into his pocket, takes out a box, and gets down on one knee turning me so he's in front of me. Oh God!

"Olivia, my love, I know we've been together only four and a half months now so you may think this is too soon. You have, however, had my heart for much longer than that. Without you I am nothing. I invited all of our friends and family here today because I want them to be with us when I ask you to be my wife. Will you marry me Livvie?"

Oh. My. God! Wow! I totally wasn't expecting that. He's right, partially. This is soon, but like what he said he has had my heart for much longer even if he didn't realize it. As I'm trying to comprehend all this Don clears his throat. Fuck! Don. Work. I turn my head and lock eyes with him.

"Dad?" I whisper.

"Follow your heart Liv. The rest we'll work out." He whispers back.

Gaining his approval I turn back to Elliot.

"Yes, El. Yes, I'll marry you." I respond through tears.

Before I know it Elliot's girls are out of their chairs and over hugging me. Next on the congratulations love train are my 'sisters.' Hell even Kathy comes over to congratulate me.

"Welcome to the family Liv! Trust me when I say this. Things will be rough with him, as you know, but the end result…the love he has for you will all be worth it. That love he's had for you for years. You have been such an important part of my kids' lives, our kids' lives, the last nine years. I truly am happy to see it becoming official." She confesses before hugging me. "Happy Mother's Day Mama!" She whispers before pulling away.

Finally everyone gets up to go to the buffet table, leaving Elliot and I alone at the table.

"Thank you," he begins, "you don't know how incredibly happy you've made me today. You have to know that I got everyone's permission first. Well, maybe not Liz or Susan, but everyone else. I refused to ask you until everyone was okay with the idea first."

"How do you do that?" I ask him.

"Do what baby?"

"Make me fall deeper in love with you by the minute. And this…" I sniffle. "Turn me into this girly girl that puts 'Hard Ass Benson' to shame."

"Honestly Liv, I don't know. Let's go get some food though."

We both go up to the buffet to join the others in loading up our plates. Soon we're both back at the table eating and laughing and joking with our family. Not our friends. Every person at this table, even the newest additions, are our family. Far more important.

Once everyone is sufficiently filled up Elliot and I say our goodbyes to everyone other than the kids then gather them up and head for mass. Ever since Elliot found out about my Catholic school days five weeks ago we've taken the kids to mass with us every Sunday.

After church the six of us go home to change clothes and then go to the park to spend the day. Just as the sun's starting to go down we leave the park and drive the kids back to Kathy's.

When Elliot and I get home again we got to our bedroom, strip out of our clothes, and climb in bed.

"You are so fucking gorgeous." Elliot whispers, trailing kisses down my chest to my breasts.

Slowly he takes one nipple in his mouth, gently sucking it to a peak before switching to the other. I make a move to stroke his cock and he stops me.

"Not now my love. Tonight is all about you."

Moving at the same languid pace he begins trailing his kisses down my stomach, teasingly brushing my bare mound with his light stubble before assaulting my clitoris with his mouth. As his tongue works its magic there his fingers tease my opening before he slides two inside me.

"Mmm…El!" I moan.

Knowing it's been almost a week now due to the fact that I had my period he's eager to bring me to orgasm. Crooking his fingers just so, he manages to hit my g-spot. Between the glorious things his fingers are now doing to me and his continued ministrations with his tongue he has my body burning for release. A few strokes later and I'm falling apart.

"ELLL!" I scream as my orgasm over takes me.

Without even allowing my body time to recover he's got the tip of his cock at my entrance begging to be let in. I buck my hips up giving him the okay and he slides in slowly. We continue this game, meeting each other's thrusts in perfect rhythm for another 30 minutes or so until we're both so close.

"Livvie, baby. I'm so close." He moans.

"Then let go." I tell him.

"You first." He says.

I want to feel him lose control first and I know just how to get what I want. I gently pull his head down to mine and whisper in his ear.

"I stopped taking my birth control pills last week." I tell him.

That did the trick. Seconds later he's spilling his seed hot and deep in me. Moments after I'm following him over the edge.

"We're really going to do this aren't we?" He asks as we're lying there falling asleep.

"No turning back now." I say.


End file.
